


Angel Knot

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Out, Romance, angel marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: While sharing an intimate moment, Crowley spots something on Aziraphale’s neck he’s never seen before …
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Angel Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Based on my own head canon that some angels have marks on their skin like Crowley has his snake tattoo, only they can’t be seen because they’re white. No sex in this, just some suggestive remarks :D

“What’s this, angel?”

“What’s what?”

“ _This_.” Crowley runs a fingertip lightly over pale skin gone pink. “This mark right here. At the hollow of your neck …” He whispers over it, his breath tracing thin white lines, intertwining and overlapping with no start, no finish, etched into Aziraphale’s soft skin.

“O-oh,” Aziraphale says and swallows at the same time. “It’s a … it’s a knot.”

A red eyebrow arches. “A _knot_?”

“A mark. Much like your tattoo, I guess.”

“Hmm … I don’t remember having one of these.”

“I think … it’s a Principality thing?” Aziraphale questions because he’s not sure. He knows the Archangels don’t have them. Could Crowley have been an Archangel? He doesn’t know what kind of angel Crowley was in Heaven. Crowley has never told him. Aziraphale doesn’t know if Crowley remembers, either.

“How come I didn’t know you had it?” Crowley asks.

“It never came up.”

“6000 years we’ve known one another and I’m just seeing it now?”

“They’re not visible all the time.” Aziraphale shifts beneath his demon, arching his back and inching his neck towards Crowley’s lips so they might return to what they’d been doing. Crowley pretends not to notice, grinning at his angel’s impatience. “They show up when … when I’m anxious …”

Crowley’s grin slips from his face. “Anxious?”

“A-and _excited_ ,” Aziraphale adds when he sees his demon’s disappointment.

Crowley’s grin returns. “Ah …”

“Sometimes I forget I have them.”

“ _Them_?” Crowley’s gaze sweeps up and down Aziraphale’s neck, searching. “You mean, you have more than one?”

“Yes. They’re … uh …” Aziraphale stutters over the next words before they even make it out of his mouth “… they’re … all over my body … actually ...”

Mischief simmers in Crowley’s eyes and they glow, the yellow in them bleeding into the whites until it takes over. “How many?”

“I don’t know,” Aziraphale admits, worrying his lower lip as he tries to suss out what’s going through Crowley’s head that would make his eyes transform like that. “To be honest, I’ve never thought to count them. Some of them are …” He stumbles, sputtering to a stop the second he realizes how suggestive the rest of his sentence is going to sound. But Crowley anticipates those words. He _knows_ them.

He’s dying to hear them.

“ _Yesss_?” Crowley hisses, his eyes growing rounder, wider.

“Well … they’re in places I can’t easily see.”

The grin on Crowley’s face goes from playfully seductive to downright salacious. “Well, well, well,” he says, sliding open the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt and examining the skin underneath with an intensity that makes it burn red, makes more marks show, “why don’t I hunt them down for you and we can inventory them together?”


End file.
